Paragons,Ammo Warping,and Sexual Biotics
by Pride of ZAFT
Summary: A rather simple Jack/Male Shepard oneshot, for the simple reason that there are too few of them here. Warnings include lime,language and possible OOC, as Jack's character is a bit difficult to get down right.


**Disclaimer:****Mass Effect is property of Bioware and EA. I make no money off of this.**

**Author's Note**:This is pretty much my first story ever so don't expect a perfect masterpiece or anything like that. Just wrote this after finding too few Jack/Male Shepard centric stories. I may expand this into a full-fledged lemon. If so it will most likely be on .

Citadel, Shooting Range, Shin Akiba ward

Several weeks after Omega 4 suicide mission

Once again, yet another pistol shorted out in the commander's hand as he tried to fire it at his target. Finally starting to show frustration, he cursed and slammed the broken weapon into the ground, his cybernetic enhanced strength proving sufficient to shatter the gun into a few pieces. This caused a burst of victorious chuckling from a female voice behind him.

Jack had surprised both herself and Shepard at the amount of patience she was currently showing as the Commander tried to learn her signature technique of biotically warping ammunition into miniature disruptor torpedoes. Shepard had paid the private package price to rent this entire room all to themselves for a few hours so that he could be free of annoying fans and reporters from distracting him. Anyone who knew Jack(or Subject Zero as a certain Cerberus cheerleader cunt liked to sometimes say in order to piss her off) for even five minutes would tell you that teaching anything(other than ways to feel pain) was one of the last things she would have the required patience to even consider attempting. Yet here she was, somehow convinced into spending what had now become three days in a mentor role without tearing anything apart. Fucking amazing,yes?

But then again,she reminded herself, this was the charismatic paragon who had charmed Saren Arterius into blowing his own brains out. The one who convinced a krogan to destroy a genophage cure, shouted a Quarian group of admirals into submission within several hours of his first steps among the Migrant Fleet, twice over backfired a news reporter's smear job attempt and basically humiliated her all over the extranet(Jack would have just beat the bitch down, but she could understand the satisfaction of the alternative just a little), and a bunch of other impossible shit Jack found as she browsed through old mission reports to avert boredom on the Normandy.

Jack even had the delicious pleasure of witnessing this firsthand as Miranda Lawson, number 1 Cerberus poster girl of the entire ship, basically tell the Illusive Man to piss off while Shepard calmly set the bomb that would fuck Cerberus out of technological marvel that would have propelled them ahead of the galaxy. And the commander didn't even have to look back or say a single word to her, the poster bitch just calmly quit the organization right then and there on that platform before tossing her comlink, pretty much confirming her newfound loyalty. The scary son of a bitch probably had the whole crew and squad wrapped around his finger by now.

Even Jack herself when it came right down to it. Especially herself. That was proven beyond denial when he worked his way past her defenses with seemingly the same swiftness that he would against a full deployment of mercenaries, revealing a vulnerable and emotional side of herself that she thought had been stomped out years ago. Of course it had been well worth it, he gave her a something she needed in more ways than she would ever admit. The aggressive negotiations that his golden tongue could apparently do between her legs was just one pleasantly surprising bonus out of many.

But like she said, that was just irritating Raphael Shepard in a box, always bashing through impossible feats like she tore through YMIR Heavy Mechs. At least she could confidently say she did _that_ better than he could.

This time the gun in Shepard's hand burst into flames as his biotic power ended up bleeding a little to close to the weapon's power core, though Raphael was already wearing armored gloves and a face helmet in caution of this and had bought three dozen spare practice weapons for this purpose.

Ah, that was it. That was why she was having an odd amount of fun helping him with this. From the first day she had known him she could right the tell his most irritating quality was one that he shared with Miranda(who was **still** a Cerberus slut in Jack's eyes). Simply put, he was way too fucking perfect.

And you **knew** this was this true when he could even make the genetically tailored Miranda admit to feeling inferior. Jack knew this because she had planted a bug in the Cerberus bitch's room during their brief fight in her quarters. Why? Because she wanted to.

Oh sure, he sometimes made his humble speeches about everyone's immortality,assuring the Cerberus bitch of everyone's imperfections,limitations and being only human and all that shit. However in all honesty the man was more than a bit of a contradiction to his own words. How did he expect to make much of an impact assuring everyone else of their own unique strengths when he even death did not stop him like it should normal people? Hell even the Suicide Mission that everyone expected to die in was pulled off without a single casualty through the decisions he made. Every thing he did and everything he learned he made look easy.

But not now. No, there was no more 1 hour novice to expert transition. This time he actually had to work for what he wanted. That might not seem like a big deal, but seeing him make a mistake was an extremely rare sight. Garrus knew it watching him fire a stream of semi-auto sniper rounds with the same near-perfect accuracy as himself even though Raphael had far less experience with the weapon type. Tali knew it seeing him bypass locks and hack computers every bit as fast as she could. And she was willing to bet that they once in a while felt at least a little of the same envy and jealousy she did when she saw him being able to use his biotic powers twice as often as anyone else on the team.

Here though, even with the small feat of a biotic technique, give some strange amount of comfort to know that her lover did have limitations that actually existed.

_'Lover?'_

Even in her head that word felt very strange and foreign, though in a pleasant way.

"Why are so damn determined to learn this anyway?"Jack asked as she picked up his omni-tool left on a nearby table and languidly browsed through his personal contents. "Just switching ammo types like Garrus and Grunt would normally be a hell of a lot easier"

"Sure, assuming you're under the optimal conditions of being able to actually use your own equipment."Raphael's deep voice responded as he continued his attempts."But my experiences have made me a devote believer of Murphy's Law, which basically means shit happens at the worst possible moment imaginable. My biotics might take some rest or recharge after each use, but in the end they're a lot more dependable than any guns or equipment. They're not going to degrade and jam up at the worst time. And your technique is the only real way that I can pick up any working gun,nearly regardless of make or model and depend on it to tear my enemies a new asshole." Raphael accepted long ago that Jack had been rubbing off on him, from his rougher interrogation methods to his slightly more vulgar vocabulary.

But Jack was only partially listening to this as she browsed though the personal contents of his omni-tool with raised eyebrows. More specifically certain guides loaned to Raphael on very interesting uses of biotic powers and mass effect fields. She should have known those tricks he was using on her couldn't have all been self-learned.

Grinning sadistically as she found a particularly easy beginners technique for use on males, she casually walked to stand just to Raphael's side while her hand became surrounded with the subtle blue glow of biotic energy.

"While were on the subject, I'm a bit surprised your still willing to-", Raphael's words were cut short with a gasp as the former convict suddenly took his helmet off and shoved an energized hand down the front of his pants. His concentration completely scrambled, he ended up telekinetically hurling the pistol from his own grip to make a deep impression in a side wall. The loose pants he wore suddenly became uncomfortable as she showed what seemed to be the same talent he had learning the sexual arts of biotics.

"You've been using these **way** before the Salarian gave these guides, haven't you?" she whispered in his ear as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Like she thought earlier, the tricks he had been whipping out on her in bed had to have taken a lot of control and practice, even for Mr. Paragon here. She felt the massive organ she was touching quickly harden in response to her biotic message.

"Not quite that long ago"the now horny Raphael responded as he swiftly removed the protective gloves before retaliating by ripping apart the crotch of her pants before shoving his own biotically charged digits deep inside her already aroused depths and releasing a very small shockwave inside her. His words were relatively true as it was the Citadel consort Sha'ira that first started him on this path just before he became a Spectre.

Jack's other hand clawed at his strong back as she gave a cry at the sensations of the literal trail of explosions going off inside her. This had been one of his top favorites to use on her."You little shit. I liked those fucking pants" Jack gasped out.

Raphael laughed as he gripped her by her firm ass and lifted her onto the small table next to them, sweeping away the assorted spare weapons and other gear first."Since when have you of all people cared about showing a little skin?"he accused, remembering how she used to walk around with nothing but leather cords covering her chest before a stray bullet in the ribs on a mission convinced her to at least switch to an armor weaved shirt. Not that he didn't enjoy the sight of course.

"Touche."she conceded."Now let's show off a little more skin and give the cameras a good show." There were two said security cameras with in line of sight of them and they here covered with tinted domes to prevent one from telling where they were pointing, but both were reasonably sure that they were by now manually fixed in their direction. Or they probably would be soon enough.

They tore at each others clothes before Raphael pushed her onto her back before ducking his head to middle and beginning to use that silver tongue of his to work some aggressive negotiations of the type that he loved the most. Sighing and moaning in pleasure as he ravaged her sex, Jack immediately closed her legs around his head and tangled her hands into his hair, which had now grown to his shoulders in his neglect to cut it. "That's right Shepard,**negotiate**" she punctuated with a rough thrust against his face, as he gripped her ass harder in response.

They both knew there was a reasonable chance that not only were they being watched, but a video of this might even hit the entire extranet like a supernova. But didn't that just make it more fun?


End file.
